Dreamscaperers: Bill's Story
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: Ever wondered what Bill was thinking and his backstory durning the episode Dreamscaperers? What was Gideon's part to finish the deal? Why is Bill Cipher so mysterious? Here's a chance to find out! Bill Cipher's point of view for the most amazing episode of Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this awesome idea to write the episode from Bill's ****point of view! Here it is!**

**Chapter 1: Free at last**

The Dreamscape, my home. Normally I would be happy to be here, but after 30 Years, it gets really boring. Just watching, nothing to do really, although being trapped anywhere for 30 years is enough to drive you insane. I have little power trapped here, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything. I still have power to give people nightmares, but it's not enough. I need more power, nightmares give me power, but making deals and manipulating people gives me tons more power.

Wait, I feel something, something familiar. Finally, after 30 Years, I'm going to be free! Someone, a little boy named Gideon, is summoning me. The tug on my gut pulls and pulls, I accept it and start to appear into my new surroundings. It's Gravity Falls, my favorite and most familiar place. Gideon seems to be afraid of me as I appear above him. I've been wondering, why does the kid always have his hair up like that? It makes him look like a marshmallow, a big fat marshmallow.

"Oh, oh, Gravity Falls. It is good to be back! Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy. I'm just kidding, I know who you are Gideon. " I say floating around him in a circle. This is great, I'm free. Of course the kid probably doesn't know the spell to trap me back in the Dreamscape, so I will be free to wreak havoc until someone traps me back in there.

"W-what are you and h-how do you know my name." Gideon stutters. He is afraid of my power, he can feel it. My power is strong and my presence must not be helping. Wait, someone else is here. I feel it, it's...it's Question Mark and Shooting Star. They are eavesdropping on our conversation, but I pay no attention to them, they will be useful to me later.

"Oh, I know lots of things.** LOTS OF THINGS**!" I say, my voice taking on it's deep demonic tone. While I say this, I flash a tons of images of things I know, too fast for the human eye to see. The kid just looks at me, a bit of fear and confusion in his eyes. The kid should have thought this out more. He should have been smart enough to know when you summon a demon, they are not going to ever be controlled by you. Demons like me are tricksters, we like to lie and manipulate people, it give us more power. "Hey, look what I can do!" I say, using my telekinesis to pull out some deer teeth. "Deer teeth for you kid! Ahahaha!" I put the teeth in his hands. He drops them, looking at me weirdly. Hey, why would you drop them, they are perfectly good deer teeth. That's just rude, especially if I gave them to you for free!

"You're insane!" He screams, backing up from me. He is right, I am insane, but that's what makes me well, me. I regard him and just laugh some more.

"Sure I am. What's your point?" I say. I move my finger in a circle as my powers make the fallen deer teeth go back into the deer's mouth. What's the point of having deer teeth on the ground if nobody's gonna use them? Gideon seems to gain more control over his fear and stands up straight.

"Listen to me demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe!" The name, so familiar. Oh right! The twin brother of Stanley Pines, who Stanford hasn't seen in 30 years, thanks to me! Then Stanford had to trap me in the Dreamscape for 30 years after I got his brother.

"Ahahaha! Wait, Stan Pines." I think about this, turning around. Suddenly, I get a great idea! Stanford needs to pay after trapping me in the dreamscape so long. If I get the combination for Gideon, he'll take over the shack and I can get him to help me with my plans for Stanford and his portal. If I can get Gideon to get me all Three Journals I can open the portal and make sure Stanford see's Stanley and never returns. Ahahahaha! It's the perfect plan.

"You know what kid? You've convinced me, I'm sold. I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I've been working on. We'll work out the details later. " I say to him, knowing he'll buy anything I tell him.

"Deal!" He says and holds out his hand to shake on it. I float closer to him and hold out my hand. To make it a proper demon deal I need to shake with my blue fire. My hand glows with the blue fire as we shake on the deal. There is no turning back now, I control the kid as long as he doesn't break our deal or anything. I float back up into the sky looking down on him.

"Well, time to invade Stan's mind. This should be fun! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" I say, floating higher into the sky and a portal opens up behind me as I disappear. Boy, most kids wouldn't even know the truth behind my little saying back there. It's true you know, Reality is a illusion, a mere figment of your mind, and I will have the power to control everything, as soon as I can gain control over the portal. Invade Stan's mind, easy! Those kids are so gullible, I will surely get what I want, after all I'm Bill Cipher, Dream Demon Extraordinaire!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Thanks for the reviews!**

**Forest: Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Here's your next Chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Minds Are Never Safe**

Time to get into Stanford's mind. I'm invisible right now, floating above Stanford watching as Question Mark and Shooting Start come running into the room to Pine Tree. Pine Tree is sweeping the floor, while Stan is sleeping. He stops as he sees Mabel and Soos.

"Dipper, we gotta help Stan!" Shooting-Mabel yells to Pine-Dipper. Ugh, It's easier just to call them by their symbols. I watch silently from above, making sure to stay invisible.

"Wait, What?" Dipper says, confused. His eyes move between Mabel and Soos. Soos is eating Burrito Bites, and starts to retell the story.

"This evil triangle guy...said he's gonna break into Stan's mind...and steal the combination to his safe. Also we stopped for snacks on the way here." I want to laugh, but it'll blow my cover. Humans, so simple and delicate, easy to control. Dipper, the smartest one, takes out Journal Three. If only I could steal it from him now. No, I can't, I have to wait a bit longer.

"Triangle Guy? I feel like I've seen this before in the Journal...'Beware of Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered'" Dipper pauses. That's flattering, most Powerful, most Dangerous, that's definitely me alright! "'What ever you do, do not let him into your mind.'" Dipper reads more. I choose this as my perfect time to enter Stan's mind. I slowly float down, my form as dark as a shadow. I concentrate for a second and slowly enter his mind, just like I've entered tons of other minds before him. The last words I hear is Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan!" She yells as she sees me go into his mind. Stan's eyes glow blue as I seep my way into his mind. Those kids are smart, I know they will end up following me into Stanford mind. The spell should be written in that Journal anyway, The summoning spell in Journal 2, the following spell in Journal 3, and my least favorite the spell to trap me back in the dreamscape in Journal 1.

Suddenly I feel a presence, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos followed me, like I knew they would. They walk around, exploring Stanford's Mindscape.

"Woah, this is Stan's mind." Mabel looks around at her new surrounding in wonder. I wait in the shadows for the right time to make my entrance. Dipper looks around and I can see his eyes analyzing and taking in information to be used later. I have to hope he doesn't figure out the key to beating me in the Dreamscape, if he does, I'm doomed. I hate admitting to weakness, but once they figure out the key, the three of them will overpower me and force me to leave.

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies." Soos muses, looking around. The three of them have their backs turned to me as Mabel talks.

"Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy." She says as I take this perfect moment to say something sarcastic. I float down, twirling my cane in a circle, trying to look like I have no care in the world.

"Yeah, look out for the triangle guy." I say, as they turn at the sound of my voice. They stare at me with wide eyes, a bit of fear in them, along with determination.

"It's him it's the guy!" Soos says as he recognizes me. Mabel eyes harden as she stares at me.

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster!" She yells and runs straight for me. I'm not afraid and I don't move as I know exactly what to do, a bit of magic that I could never really explain to you how it works, that takes too long. Her body simply passes into me, as if I ate her. I take out a small pocket watch and count 5 seconds before releasing her in the the opposite direction. She runs out as if nothing ever happened, "Gotcha!" Mabel looks down at her arms to find nothing there, she turns around in confusion. "Wait, What?"

I float down, my feet touching the ground. "Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last. Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you." I casually say, and I point my finger at Dipper. A red beam shoots out of my hand like a gun and hits him, making a hole in his chest.

"Aaahhh!" Dipper screams, his breaths come in ragged and fast. He looks down realizing he's not dead and calms down a bit. Mabel takes her hand and puts it in the hole. She and Soos laugh together.

"Mabel! What do you want with our Uncle's mind anyway?" Dipper asks me. I knew he would ask that, being the smart one and he wants to know what's going on.

"Oh, just the code to the old man's Safe. Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely." I laugh at them, this will be easy, as long as they don't figure the key out, I'm good!

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel yells in a determined voice at me. Stop me? Please, nobody has ever done that and ever will. I have more power than a lot people think, and once I get control of that portal, everything will be mine!

"Ha, fat chance! I'm the Master of the Mind. I even know what you're thinking right now!" I threaten, blue flames engulf my body to make me look more powerful. Surprisingly she doesn't shrink back afraid of my power, she...stands up to me?! What? That's pretty strange, but okay.

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!" Mabel yells at me, telling me to prove it. Again, I hate to admit it, but I'm not all-knowing, I'm all-seeing. I can't read her mind, unless I'm in her mind, but I do know from watching her what she might be thinking about. I remember earlier today, she wanted to watch, Dream Boy High. I could use that, it might be one of they many things she could be thinking about. I snap my fingers as the two characters from the movie appear in front of her.

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" Xyler asks looking around. Mabel's eyes widen at the sight of her two favorite characters.

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel!" Craz says to Mabel, who jumps onto his leg and squeezes it.

"I'm never letting go of your leg!" Mabel says.

"You're out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" I laugh to them and fly backwards straight into the shack, I need to find that code and get out of here. If I spend to much time, Dipper might figure everything out and I'll lose to these stupid kids!


End file.
